ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is a 1996 American animated romantic musical comedy-drama film produced and released by DreamWorks Pictures, United Artists and Metro-Goldywn-Mayer. Serving as a sequel to DreamWorks' 1989 animated film All Dogs Go to Heaven, it is directed by Paul Sabella and Larry Leker. Burt Reynolds and Dom DeLuise (being the only two original voice actors) reprises their roles from the first film, while Judith Barsi, Vic Tayback and Melba Moore are replaced by Tara Strong, Ernest Borgnine and Bebe Neuwirth, respectively. Barsi was replaced by Strong due to her murder in 1988, while Tayback was replaced by Borgnine due to his death from a myocardial infarction in 1990. New characters are voiced by Sheena Easton and George Hearn. The film was released on March 29, 1996. Don Bluth, the director of the original film, had no involvement with it. It was the third theatrical sequel to not be directed by Don Bluth (as most sequels to Don Bluth films, such as The Land Before Time, The Secret of NIMH and the first being An American Tail: Fievel Goes West). It recieved mixed reviews but was a box-office success and is widely popular with audiences. This was MGM's last theatrically released animated film until 2008's Igor, and it was its last animated movie to be co-produced with DreamWorks Studios. It had a DVD double feature release with the first one on March 14, 2006 and January 18, 2011. It was also released on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. Plot In 1940, a year after the events of the first movie, Charlie B. Barkin welcomes his friend, Itchy, to Heaven, but states he is disillusioned by the afterlife. Carface Caruthers, their old enemy, steals Gabriel's Horn and attempts to pass through the Pearly gates using the music they perform in order to open it so he can leave Heaven with the horn, but it closes on him to protect it from being stolen. He winds up getting stuck on it when he tries to head to the other side and then pops himself out of it. Before heading to Earth, he tries to take off his uniform, but knocks the horn down to Earth, causing him to dive into the purple cloud hole and catch it before it lands into the ocean, but loses it after getting hit by an airplane and sucked into the engines. Continuing to fall to Earth, he sees that the horn lands in New Orleans. The angels are alerted of the horn's theft by Annabelle, the heading angel, who sends Charlie and Itchy to Earth to save it, and gives them one miracle to use. Upon arrival in New Orleans, they discover themselves as ghosts and therefore unable to interact with the physical world. At a tavern where Charlie flirts with a smooth-talking and gorgeous Irish Setter named Sasha La Fleur, Carface appears in a corporeal form granted by a red dog collar created by Red, an elderly dog fortune teller who gives Charlie and Itchy equivalent collars effective for a single day. Shortly thereafter, unbeknownst to the duo, Red reveals his true form as the Devil himself who intends to take the horn for himself with Carface's help. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha and reunite with their old friend Anne-Marie, who ran away from home to becoming a street performer. Before leaving for "Easy Street" in San Francisco, Charlie uses his miracle in the form of a lustful kiss (which Sasha is angered by) to grant Sasha the ability to converse with Anne-Marie. Upon seeing the horn being taken into a police station, they retrieve it, with Carface failing to steal it from them. Refusing to return to Heaven, Charlie conceals it in a lobster trap. On Easy Street, they entertain an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and Anne-Marie falling into a fountain ruins the act. Anne-Marie finally reveals her belief that her adoptive parents, who are expecting a new baby, will care less for her once it's born; but is persuaded otherwise by Charlie. As Charlie and Sasha embrace, his collar vanishes, and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Carface then kidnaps Anne-Marie and demands that Charlie bring Gabriel's horn to an abandoned prison and give it to the Devil in exchange for Anne-Marie's life. Determined to fulfill his promise to get Anne-Marie home, Charlie approaches the Devil, who presses him to give him the horn. He does so, and the Devil uses it to capture Heaven's angels and send them to Earth in the prison cells, including Annabelle. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and Anne-Marie battle the Devil and steal the horn, which Charlie plays to free the angels and send the Devil back to Hell. Carface comes out of hiding and attempts to downplay his involvement. However, he does offer a genuine apology, hoping to finally make peace with Charlie. However, the Devil returns and drags Carface into Hell, which reveals to everyone that Carface unknowingly sold his soul to him in exchange for his collar. Charlie gives the horn back to Annabelle in exchange for his life and says yet another goodbye to Itchy, who decides to remain in Heaven. After he reunites with Sasha and Anne-Marie, they head back to New Orleans where Anne-Marie returns and reconciles with her parents. Her mother is relieved that she is alive and explains she has been worried about her and says just because she is pregnant does not mean she does not love her and that they are a family. They then adopt Charlie and Sasha, and the two share a kiss, happy with their new life together. Voice cast * Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin * Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford * Tara Strong as Anne-Marie * Sheena Easton as Sasha la Fleur * George Hearn as the Devil * Ernest Borgnine as Carface Caruthers * Jim Cummings as God, Jingles * Wallace Shawn as Labrador MC * Hamilton Camp as Gavin * Dan Castellaneta as Tall Customs Dog * Pat Corley as Officer McDowell * Bobby Di Cicco and Annette Helde as Kate and Harold * Marabina Jaimes as Officer Reyes * Tony Jay as Reginald * Maurice LaMarche as Lost & Found Officer * Steve Mackall as Short Customs Dog * Kevin Michael Richardson as Ace the St. Bernard, Officer Andrews Soundtrack A soundtrack album was released on the same day as the film's theatrical release, featuring music composed by Mark Watters. The track listing is as follows. # Main Title: Heavenly Ceremony (instrumental) # It's Too Heavenly Here (Burt Reynolds) # Count Me Out (Sheena Easton) # My Afghan Hairless (Jim Cummings) # It Feels So Good to Be Bad (George Hearn and Ernest Borgnine) # On Easy Street (Burt Reynolds, Tara Strong and Dom DeLuise) # I Will Always Be With You (movie - Sheena Easton and Burt Reynolds) # Gabriel's Horn/New Arrivals (instrumental) # Carface Steals the Horn/Charlie Volunteers (instrumental) # Police Chase (instrumental) # Red's Transformation (instrumental) # We Meet Anne-Marie (instrumental) # Battle for Gabriel's Horn (instrumental) # Family Reunion/It's Too Heavenly Here (Reprise) (instrumental) # I Will Always Be With You (End Title - pop version - Helen Darling and Danny Frazier) Release Box office (please add this) Critical reception (please add this) Accolades (please add this) Young Artist Awards (please add this)